In general, the present invention relates to a device for hanging or organizing cables. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable clip that is fastened to a stationary object and defines a loop in which the cables are received. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a cable clip having a flexible body adapted to snap onto a rail or other similar structure, having a loop that is flexed open to selectively receive and release cables therein.
Cables, cords, wires, ropes and other elongate flexible items, which for purposes of this invention will be collectively referred to as xe2x80x9ccables,xe2x80x9d are often underfoot or prone to entanglement with other objects, people and each other. For example, in boating, numerous cables including electrical cables and rope are present on the boat and it is desirable to neatly store these cables out of the way, to protect the cables and the boat""s passengers from entanglement.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cable clip to organize cables.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cable clip that fastens cables to an object.
In light of at least one of the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a cable clip that includes a hook portion and a loop portion, the hook portion having a mouth that is expandable to receive an object into the hook portion. The loop portion, which is supported on the object by the hook portion, defines a bore adapted to receive at least one cable therein. In this way, the cable is fastened to the object.
The present invention further provides a cable clip having a hook portion and a loop portion, wherein the hook portion and loop portion define bores that lie along spaced axes that are parallel to each other. The hook portion defines a mouth that is expandable to receive an object to which the cables are to be fastened. The loop portion has a flexible tab portion extending toward the hook portion. The tab portion is flexible away from the hook portion to open the loop portion for receipt of a cable within the loop portion bore.
The present invention further provides a cable clip made according to a method that includes the steps of providing a die that defines a hook portion and a loop portion, respectively, having a first bore and second bore formed along spaced parallel axes. Material is extruded through the die to form clip stock, and cut along a plane perpendicular to the axes.
The present invention further provides a cable clip for attaching a cable to an object. The cable clip includes a catch assembly attachable to the object, and a loop portion supported on the catch assembly. The loop portion defines a bore through which the cable is received.